feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Førestation/Dog Breeds ( Big Dogs )
Warning This blog post is my though on human's, dogs, and owners, if you find this offisive im sorry, but this needs to be put out there, im sure you all know this, but this is facts and stories you could share with others to help the understanding on leader-ship, and human skills. " They blamed the dobermans, then the german shepard, now pitbulls, When will they blame the humans."~ Unknown. Also if you are big on grammar, leave now becuase im most likely not to change it just for you, unless i think its really bad, also if your just gonna rant, dont, becuase it will make it look like you support this some-how. If you aint got nothin nice to say, dont even post anything at all, or re-read, you'll understand alot before jumping out and saying stuff. Yes i know the quote isn't right, but i haven't seen it in awhile so i cant remeber it all. Dobermans Most people see these inoccent dogs as killers, well they did in the past, honestly your talking crap if you think they kill for fun, wrong. sure they may have attacked people but your lookig at it the wrong way, stop, think, what did the human do?, did they walk up to the doberman the wrong way?, where they loud?. I know it seems rude how im going off like this, but im tired of people juding this breed, and not only this breed, people blame the dogs for our own stupitiy, lets say, hmm i dont know, you run up to a dog you dont know, of corse there will be some growling, barking, or even the dog backing away, before people like this do something they dont think hard enough on what could happen, lets say some stranger ran up to you whom you never seen before, wouldn't you be worried and maybe fought them?, the people out there now-a-days cant be trusted, not only rapiest, druggies, and gangs, but dog owners. Not only them, but us, people run up to animals thinking all is well, dont come crying to the owners and such if you get bit hugging a random dog. Dobermans are gental loyal dogs, best for protection becuase of their loyality, not their power, before you own a large dog breed, you should check if you can handle it. German Shepards Also blamed alot, and are said to be dangerous, yes, but have you thought of handling them right?, much like i said with the Dobermans Its the humans actions, yes they do bite, but if someone came touching you or your friend that you didn't know, or he/she didn't know wouldn't you speek up or atleast kick them?, well Dogs cant speek human so they reley on their attack skills, so dont go up the german-shepard owners and act all buddy buddy with them, make sure you walk propaly up to them. German shepards have a big bite-force, its a wonder how people haven't clued into this and adress the dog owning family propaly, you must make sure the dog is friendly, and make sure your actions are in line, also if your nervous dont walk up to them, when dogs sence your nervous they feel like they have to protect what they got, be confident. Pitbulls Pitbulls, now they are judged the most now-a-days, com'on people, they where bred to fight, but not all want to do that. pitbulls have came up to me and never bit, i know someone who owns a pitbull mix, three in fact, and that happens to be my brother, train them propaly, are you stupid?, there like every other dog, this makes me so mad when people say " oh they well rip your heads off ", want me to rip your head off?. i saw this real sweet american pitbull-peerbred at the SPCA, he might never be adopted, breeds are like skin colour, and race, you cant judge a book by its cover, there nice dogs, like Huskies, Boxers,and alot more, but when you say pitbulls are attack dogs, your wrong. No matter the classes you take, you will always be wrong saying pitbulls are dangerous, im not saying there all nice, but give them a chance, your not gonna say a kid in your " hood " will shoot you dead, so dont say owning a pitbull will kill you. Pitbulls need care, you need to listen to there needs before owning one, such as blue-nose pitbulls might not get along with other dogs easily. you cant let a untrust-worthy pitbull be near a kid, and people offten make these mistakes and this leads to sad things such as the pitbull being put-down for something thats the owner's stupidity. " Do me a favour, ban ignorance, not Pitbulls." ~ Unknown, someone at school said it. Rottweiler Rottweiler's may not be as judged as much as there where in the past, but still, it is important you understand not all dogs and these ones want to hit by 2-year-olds, if a little kid as hitting and grabbing at you wouldn't you be mad?, keep an eye on your kids near dogs, they defend themselves, like we do. If trained propaly their real sweat-hearts, and could probaly help around the house. My friend had a pet Rottweiler, my friend was only a few months old before Joise ( the dog ) Passed, from what i hear the dog was the kindess thing around. WIP Category:Blog posts